


一颗橘子和八个透明人

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	一颗橘子和八个透明人

继“队友全部变成猫”“队友全部喜欢我”之后，林彦俊身上又一次出现了怪事。  
一觉醒来，他看不见他的队友兼男友们了。

除了队友们之外的人类在他的眼里一切正常，而队友们在其他人眼里也毫无异样，只在林彦俊的眼里他们变成了透明人。  
“我到底是有什么漫画男主角体质啊！”林彦俊愤愤地抱怨着，他感到有一只手安抚地拍着他的肩，回过头却空无一人。  
“好像闹鬼喔……”

忽然拍肩的手停止了动作，周围也安静下来，林彦俊一惊，要是突然连声音和触感都消失了的话那可就真成闹鬼了。  
“怎么回事？你们说句话？”

“没事，都在。”范丞丞的声音在背后响起。  
林彦俊突然有不好的预感。

“都这样了还要做吗！有没有人性啊！”  
不知是谁的手扯开睡衣的下摆，从平坦的小腹画着圈摩挲至腰侧软肉和肋骨，有人在颈侧和锁骨边吮吻，刮挠着与尾椎相接的背沟。

如果说这八个人中的每一个都比林彦俊本人更了解他的身体也一点都不夸张，毕竟他们在进行一些发现与探索的时候林彦俊基本上是懵的。  
今天也一样。

“现在是上午十点半！我们在客厅里！你们冷静一点！”  
窗帘被哗地拉上，接近正午的光线透进来，恰到好处的昏暗，有个清清亮亮的声音说：“客厅不是很好吗？”  
朱正廷。  
想不到你个眉清目秀的也是这种人。  
被连推带抱地放到沙发上时林彦俊想。  
然后事情就有点失控了。

拖鞋被踢开，两侧的沙发都凹陷下去，有人在脱他的睡衣，有人在往他的耳朵里吹气。  
“唔！”  
有湿热的舌头贴上了他半硬的乳头，舌尖对着乳尖一顶，顶得乳尖陷下去又弹出来，然后被整个含住吮吸，另一边则被沾湿了微凉的手指捏着，微微向外扯，又弹回来。  
有人顺着他傲人的下颌线舔舐上去，将敏感的耳垂整个含住轻咬，发辫毛糙地打在脸颊上。  
“小鬼？”  
“哥哥好聪明。”离开耳的唇凑上来啄吻。  
明明平时没大没小，做爱的时候倒一个个都叫起哥哥来了。

认命地软了身体，捏着乳头的那个却好像有些不满，松了手贴上来又舔又咬，牙齿摩擦磕碰，痛和麻同时漫上来。  
“嘶……”  
隐约传来手拍脑袋的声音，这声音太熟了，每天都要听到几次，在朱正廷负责晚饭而Justin帮厨的日子能听到十几次。  
“没轻没重的。”朱正廷的声音。  
乳头被刺激得挺立红肿，一边还带着轻微的牙印，林彦俊哭笑不得，估摸着位置也敲了一下Justin的脑袋：“饿了就去吃饭！”  
“就要吃你。”  
空气里传来委委屈屈的一声哼，带着蜂蜜牛奶甜香的舌头撬开牙关，贴着上颚扫过，和他的舌头纠缠着，分开时牵出银丝，落回下唇上亮晶晶的一滴。

身后传来咔啦咔啦的声音，沙发的靠背被放平，有人从背后搂住他的腰，低哑的声音轻笑着贴在耳边：“我就知道买这种沙发是用得上的。”  
颈窝被细细密密地啄吻，酥麻蔓延到锁骨，重重地吮吸又离开，突兀的疼痛让身体绷紧，搂着腰的手掌顺着人鱼线滑到鼠蹊。  
“这里纹一颗草莓，应该很好看。”  
是上面？还是下面？  
“会痛……”下意识回过头，目光却找不到落点，只能凭借蹭到的脸颊勉强定位，不过随后那人的唇就贴了上来，一个侵略性的吻，氧气被搜刮，喘息间吸进薄薄的混合玫瑰的烟草香。

背后的人抱着他让他半躺下来，双腿被分开，有人撸动两下他半勃的性器，又很快放弃了它。两只手伸过来按揉他的会阴和后穴，那是同一个人吗？林彦俊不知道，他只知道自己已经湿了，精力旺盛的男孩们食髓知味，而他向来不太会拒绝，身体的适应总是迟早的事。

他看着那管润滑液从电视柜的夹层里“飘”出来——天知道客厅里还藏着这玩意，全新的，被打开时发出咔的一声，而流连在他后穴的手指却跟着这一声顶开穴口捅了进去，左右搅动起来。  
“阿俊已经这么湿了啊。脸红了。”一个吻落在脸颊上，“我猜猜是因为什么，因为你从后面就感觉到是我了？”  
被说中了。  
熟悉的手法，指腹的触感，关节……或者别的什么，总之就是陈立农，脑海里甚至没有其他的可能。

“令人嫉妒的身体记忆。”有点不标准的普通话在茶几边响起，有人坐在沙发凳上用脚趾勾弄他的腿弯。  
“谁让你没有捷足先登呢。”轻飘飘地丢下一句，插在后穴里的手指退出来带出啵的一声，冰凉的润滑液挤了上去，接着进来的就是两根手指，饱胀的异物感让林彦俊难耐地挣扎起来。  
像是有一个信号，身体突然被放平，不知是谁压住他的双手，乳头被用力吮吸，腰侧被掐揉，有手钻进他因不适和快感而反弓的身下，摩挲着股沟和臀肉，就连脚心也被刮挠着，每一个敏感带都被控制着挑逗，后穴里的两指不紧不慢地戳刺搅动，突然对准前列腺一掐。  
“唔啊！”  
难以言喻的疼痛和快感一瞬间覆盖了所有想法，拔高的呻吟带上了哭腔，不曾被抚慰的性器喷射出大股的精液，落在小腹上被谁扫净了喂进嘴里。  
性器取代手指狠狠贯穿还在高潮余韵中的身体，一下又一下用力地抽插，撑开每一寸穴肉的皱褶，碾过敏感点撞击花心，逼出含糊的呻吟和身体的酥麻。

冲击着耳膜的水声是润滑液和肠液混合的液体被肉体拍打还是耳廓被舌头探入灵活地舔舐？  
失神地思考着无关紧要的问题，视线所及处除了自己空无一人，而自己全身被汗水和唾液浸湿，嘴里都是自己精液的腥味，下体一塌糊涂地接受着看不见的性器，被抽插出白沫，也许还能看清内壁被撑开的纹路。  
这么想着身体反而更加兴奋，有人用性器拍打他的侧脸时也顺从地含进去，舌尖像吃棒棒糖一样舔舐着，龟头顶到喉咙激出生理性的泪水，克制着呕吐反射放平了舌根吞咽，听到一声轻轻的满足的叹息。  
是蔡徐坤啊。

口中的性器也慢慢抽插起来，和后穴激烈的肏弄交替刺激着感官，整个人像是沉浮在爱欲的浪潮里，几乎被一波又一波快感冲击到窒息。  
“唔啊……太多了……太多了……啊……”  
破碎的呻吟和嘴角的涎水一起流出来。  
“还有更多呢。”像是安抚般拍了拍颤抖的腰胯，后穴里的性器在最深处停下，微热的精液打在敏感的内壁上，带起一阵难以自控的收缩和痉挛。  
口中的性器也抖动着射出来，来不及反应被呛了一下，眼眶泛红噙着泪花，浊白的精液从嘴角溢出来，乖乖吞咽的样子色情到极点。

熟悉的唇凑上来吻他，林彦俊甚至能脑补出陈立农有点无辜的表情——反正他总是这样。  
有人扶着他的腰将他抱了起来，硬挺的性器戳着穴口，高潮后的身体软得做不出一点挣扎，被按着坐下去，顶到前所未有的深度。  
“要试试自己动吗？”  
得寸进尺。  
没有得到回应，那人也不恼，只是抓着他的手环住自己的脖子，抱着他下了沙发。  
这大概是王子异了。林彦俊闻到他身上微乎其微的香水味，王子异总是喜欢抱着他起来做，够深。  
可是他看不见王子异，虽然确实被实体紧紧抱着，但一旦悬空视觉上还是很惊悚，他微微瑟缩了一下，只能闭上眼睛。  
脑补吧。

排除了视觉的身体更加敏感， 他几乎以为自己可以感受出那埋在后穴里的性器的形状，被撑得慢慢的，被抬起又放下，穴肉被一层一层推开，插到最深处，又浅浅地退出来，再深入，越来越重，越来越快。  
细密的快感不间断地敲打着神经，被肏到烂熟的身体无力地攀附着侵入者的身体上下颠动。  
有人凑上来吻他，叫他哥哥，林彦俊微皱了眉头想分辨出是哪个小混蛋，却被连续几下对准敏感点的顶弄撞散了思绪，后穴绞紧着射了出来，那性器却不放过他似的接着顶上敏感点，肏出哑声的哭叫。  
“哈啊……子异！不行……不行了……”  
过载的快感里穴肉又迎来了喷射的精液，打得身体颤抖着软下来。

被放下来时下半身全然没了力气，后穴失禁般涌出润滑、肠液和精液，有只手伸过来使坏地按压他的小腹，又向下滑去，在穴口打转。  
“不要了……求你……”  
茶几上的便签突然被撕下一张，写了一句话，递到他面前。  
“猜对我是谁的话就不做了”  
根据之前的表现，执着于有没有被认出来的，不是Justin就是尤长靖吧，再加上这个字迹……  
“Justin？”  
“错了哦。”  
“范丞丞！”  
变了调的唤名取悦了新的侵入者，放轻了动作的抽插温柔得过度。身体被分不清属于谁的手爱抚，有轻吻落在额头上，一个接着一个。  
“啊……你们……搞什么仪式啊……”  
“说不定这样就能被看见了呢？”耳边传来小鬼刻意压低的嗓音，震颤着鼓膜，半个身子麻了似的。  
腰窝又被舔舐，连带着被冷落了一阵的乳头，胸前和后颈都传来细细密密的吮吻，甚至刺痛。

明天到底还能不能见人。  
不，应该问明天还能不能出门。  
要能才有鬼了。

清醒过来的大脑勉强思考了两个问题就又被推进情欲的大海里，后穴里的性器大开大合地肏弄起来，食髓知味的穴肉紧吸着性器像汲取着快感，在抽出时被翻出一点艷红，留在体内的液体被抽插出淫靡的水声。  
“哈啊……慢……慢一点……啊……”  
“是这样吗？”  
突然的静止，穴肉不由自主地绞紧，分泌出肠液抱怨着内里的空虚，快感猛然停止累积，身体的饥渴立刻成倍增长。  
“不要……你动一动啊……”  
“要快还是要慢？”  
浑身都泛着粉红色，也不用计较这一刻诚实的耳尖是不是又红了一层，快哭出来的声音挤出两个字，随即被打散在呻吟声里。  
“啊……太深了……慢……要坏掉了啊啊！”

在高潮中蜷缩了脚趾绷紧身体哭着叫出来，被内射的刺激又再次加码，将他推向快感的顶峰，世界陷在一片白光中，身体完全脱了力，久久缓不过神来，只有后穴里随着呼吸股股涌出的液体带起轻微的颤抖。

隐隐约约有人影围拢上来，想着终于能看见了啊，放下心昏睡过去。


End file.
